


Wake at the World's End Inn

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trinity is fractured. Death comes across one of the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake at the World's End Inn

The World’s End Inn is crowded on this night when the boundaries between the realities have frayed and the entire multiverse is trembling with a panicked tension.  
  
Bruce Wayne is dead.  
  
The trinity is fractured.  
  
New Earth has lost one of its most passionate protectors.  
  
And Death needs a drink as she watches the funeral procession streak over the starry sky outside that marks the meeting points of the multiverse.  
  
The barkeep recognizes her on sight and hands her a pint of ale that smells like a warm summer’s day. Death smiles and accepts the glass in her hands, sighing at the bite of cold against her pale skin. When she tries to pay with a coin taken from Charon’s pockets, the barkeep waves her away with a fond smile, eyes fixed on the ankh that rings her neck and shines silver against the black of her shirt.  
  
No one charges Death for drinks if they know who she is.  
  
She walks around the inn’s main floor and just takes it all in. She feels their pain and their loss, all of these shades and mortal memories made flesh…  
  
And then she feels hope and heat warms in her stomach.  
  
There’s a woman sitting all by herself in the back of the inn’s main room, a tall woman who looks out at the funeral with an unreadable expression on her face. She has long black hair that streams down over her broad shoulders and curls becomingly over the collar of her loose red tunic.  
  
Death can’t look away from the woman and she finds herself pushing through the crowds in order to reach the table in the back. She smiles down at the woman and then touches a hand to her sigil. “Is this seat taken?”  
  
The woman looks up at Death as though she’s never seen anything quite like her before, blue eyes wide and slightly surprised. “You can sit here if you want,” she offers softly as she gestures at the space of table in front of me. “I’m not expecting anyone.”  
  
Close up, Death can see fine features and smell a hint of spice and sugar.  
  
She glances around quickly to make sure that her sister-brother Desire is nowhere to be found and then she takes a seat on the plush cushions. “What brings you here?”  
  
The woman shrugs.  
  
“I don’t know,” she admits in a weary tone. “One minute I’m in Metropolis talking to a friend and the next…” She shakes her head and frowns down at the glass of sparkling wine on the table in front of her. “I didn’t think that it would end like this for him?”  
  
Death frowns.  
  
Oh. Oh.  
  
“I should have known who you were from the moment that I saw you,” Death breaths as she stares openly at the woman in front of her. “I can’t believe that you’re here.” She sounds surprised and more than a hint of pity creeps into her eyes. “Diana of Themyscira… Whatare you doing so far away from home?”


End file.
